Escaped Memories
The Escaped Memories expansion to Time World was the seventh to be released by playmage. It was published on December 20, 2013, and featured a new reward systems for players above chapter 5 that replayed finished chapters. It also saw the introduction of the crystal trading system and the new player catch up program where newer players didn't need to use AP in the storyline until chapter 8. Here's the full list of features from the release from the Announcements and Patches page on Kongregate. Sovereign’s Log Entry: Escaped Memories As we got closer to our final objective, I am starting to forget the details on how we got here. Things start to become blank after having random headaches. My subordinates have filled me in but the description sound quite surreal and unbelievable. I have decided to revisit some of the places to recapture those escaped memories. * New Collection Story Mode ** Revisit previous defeated mobs and bosses and try to collected their figure coins by defeating them. ** You will get the same experience/reward as fighting your current chapter, but their army strength are also scaled up. ** Get 0.5% bonus exp per each silver coin collected, 1% bonus exp per each gold coin, and 5% bonus exp per each completed chapter set! ** Drop rate is set to 5% for silver (mob) coins and 2% for gold (boss) coins. ** In addition, you can collect a bonus achievement reward for completing each set in the Achievement screen! ** The new mode is available for players Chapter 5+. You can only collect for chapters you fully completed. * New War of Heroes Raid Boss ** Travel to the Land of the Dead and fight the Mummy King! ** Added new obstacle elements in the battlefield! ** Difficulty modes: Normal, Hard, Insane (no easy mode). ** Collect new Zirconium Gear Set! * New Story Chapter 16 ** Captured the Escaped Charrluzar! ** Fight the baddest opponents in the story so far! ** No new planets after completion, but you can finally open the Chapter 17 box! * New War of Heroes Arena Gear Set ** New S3 Arena Gear Set is here! ** This week reward has been upgraded to the new S3 set! * Crystal trade system ** You can trade inferior crystals for better crystals. ** This is limited to up to purple crystals (golden crystal cannot be traded). ** We may add ways to downward trade in the future. * New Player Catch-up Program ** Increase new building and tech to level 20 will only require 10% of time and resource. ** No AP is required to fight your current chapter mission up to chapter 8. * Strengthen Gem Guarantees ** Added guarantees for gem enhance like skill book! ** Lowered base success rate on higher levels so average expected tries remain same as before. * Added New Achievements ** In addition to the new collection achievements, we added 11 War of Heroes Achievements! ** Earn new achievement for Arena consecutive wins and winning the new raid boss. * Ship Tier Balancing ** Instead of flat 5% war reduction between each ship class it’s changed to below: ** Between T1 and T5, war reduction increased to 10% per class) ** Between T5 and above, reduction reduced to 4% (Note: T6/T7 is class 15/16, boss ships are between class 6-19) Misc Improvements * War of Heroes items add to list of possible auction items. * Golden Hero now have 2 additional skill slots. * Added a button to auto-decline invites for the next hour. * Coupon gears sell value is now 10x of their previous sell value. * Number of helps remaining for each task in progress now listed the in command center. * Fixed a issue where bunny ears might cover hp in War of Heroes. * Fixed a rare case where galaxy member bids might not display in yellow italics. Category:Expansions